clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon
-- Happyface 23:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Sysop You can be a sysop. -- Happyface 23:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) barkjon this is a test! -- Happyface 00:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Your Journal You should write some logs about other places, like Snellville, GourdZoid, Pengolia, Dorkugal (ESPICIALLY Dorkugal), and Diamond Falls. I really want some more writings! Your journal is fantastic! Have a glorious day, left|thumb|[[User:TurtleShroom|TurtleShroom Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Character Usage Hey, Barkjon, can I use your penguin as a (major) character in my book? Explorer 767 03:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hey,Barkjon Im really sorry for what I did! Will you please forgive me? With love,Bubby00000 --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 22:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Link It might. Spy Guy Pers might be the person to help you guys fend off Link. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 01:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Barkjon, As you are representive for the Uncharted States in the South Pole Council, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Where are you? You haven't been very active lately. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 15:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Redwall Wow. You edit the Redwall Wiki? Cool. I like reading Redwall too. I'm on the book Pearls of Lutra right now. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:29, 12 January 2009 (UTC) My Puzzles Umm... Barkjon? YOu have to state the original quote and who said it. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) CP Do you want to meet on CP? Hopefully today, if not try to meet me before 5:30 PST. I am going on a camping trip this weekend. Tell me when you are ready. --Spy Guy Pers 03:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) DON'T QUIT! Barkjon, please please please don't quit! Any confusion can be straightened out! Just come to me or another user! DON'T QUIT, I SAW IT ON EXPLORER'S PAGE (that you were thinking about leaving)! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Im the problem? Young children are so amusing.. You and shark were there when we were talking about metal, anyways! You two said he was a liar, I merely agreed with you! So I do hope you realise you and shark and the problem, not just me. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 23:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) YOUR FREAKING OVEREACTING!! YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT METAL TOO!! NOW YOUR TALKING ABOUT ME!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 23:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Wow, you really though I was stupid, huh. You said I was the problem, you were gonna kill me, and so much more... --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Exactamundo, wot! Aye, me laddie buck, that's the bally one, wot! *snigger* I was thinking of changing his middle name to Feather''ingsol to make it more bird-like. What do you think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 00:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I'm currently reading the beginning chapters of Marlfox. Florian's sophisticated words are difficult to comprehend!) I am blocked on the CP wiki!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Starsector Tails6000 isn't on, though may I help? Well I see you want to join The Starsector. Well, I supose you have great stuff and all. Alright, I'll reserve a spot for you. Re: My First Edit As an IP, or as a user? My first edit as a user was on the USA page, I think. My first edit as an IP was probably making Whirlpool Bay, Whirlpool Lake, or something like that. I dunno. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Last time This is the last time im gonna ask. why did you block me on cpw? thx thankyou! RE: Help! Okay, you witnessed the dawn and end of Crisis II. Fortunately, it was taken down after I was soundly PWNed by AgentGenius and Sheepman. They hit where it hurts: the Holy Spirit (conscience). I surrendered and erased toe COC with a message granting AG the power to rewrite it. ZapWire snapped and saved the database in a last-ditch rollback move (and I suspended the Magna Carta for sixty seconds to promote him to Beauracrat to protect him). The battle blew through and I left at around 5:30 PM for dinner. I got back on at 9:00 PM, and all was calm. I then dove into the COC and rewrote it completely to prevent all instances of any more Court Cases like Forum Restrictions or AG and Sheepman vs TS and Explorer. This is my last edit of the night. Also, Sheepman delivered the blow, but TRISKELLE AND SHEEPMAN ''DID NOT IN ANY WAY'' CAUSE CRISIS II! It was 100% AgentGenius. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Im mad! Staffan15 blocked me. My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Guess who's in Redwall? I was just reading one of the Redwall books, Martin the Warrior, when I came across your name. Apparently, Barkjon is a slave squirrel's old father. Did you get your name from Redwall? Cheers, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 10:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) BARKJON!!!!! :D Welcome back, friend! I warn you, the CPW is not as it used to be. You are completely demoted (like me), you have no power, and the site is unrecognizable. If I were you, I would consider a permanent leave and stick to editing here with me. I really missed you and hope to see you very soon. Your character, in the meantime, has been declared a saint. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 23:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice! We rarely get legends returning, though that's probably because we have few legends that quit. No, wait, I'm wrong. There's POGOPUNK, Triskelle, etc.... Either way, welcome back! =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Neutrinos are stalking you...']]) View this template 23:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC)